


Take Care of Her

by MyMiddleNameIsLextra



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Clarke is flirty, Clarke is just a mess, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Pining, Tropes, and Lexa is a stoic bean, and Lexa is flustered half the time, bed sharing, couch sharing, intimate sitting, this is just me trying to see how many tropes i could fit in this, with a high tolerance for alcohol, with a side of trying to take down a corrupt company, with a soft spot for Clarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-29 09:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12628281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyMiddleNameIsLextra/pseuds/MyMiddleNameIsLextra
Summary: If this was how her life ended. If this was how she died, then she was about to check off one of the things off of her bucket list.(Her bucket list consisted of only one thing.)She knew that she was unnecessarily dramatic and that the possibility of her death was very low or even none existent, but she did stupid and impulsive things when she was nervous.(She literally never did anything impulsively, but she needed an excuse to do what she wanted to do)So she took a deep breath and moved her hand to the face of the distressed girl in front of her, pressing their lips together.Or the Au in which:Clarke has a plan, Lexa is gay, Raven is an asshole, Anya hates everyone and Octavia is just along for the ride.





	1. Oh, no.

Lexa was seated on the floor, using her couch as a back rest and had her papers spread all over her coffee table, her laptop on top of them.

Lexa took off her glasses and rubbed at her tired eyes.

In that moment Lexa heard a key turn in her door that was followed by a loud crash of the door against the wall.

Lexa heard whispered cursing come from the intruder and tried to hide her smile.

“I swear, your door is broken,” Clarke told her after she had finished wrestling with the door, trying to get it to close and missing the lock a few times before she successfully slid it in and turned the key. “Or it probably just hates me.” Clarke wondered aloud. “It does this just to me, doesn’t it? Maybe it’s a sentient being sent here to punish me for my sins.”

Lexa looked up at Clarke and this time couldn’t hide her smile. Clarke’s affronted expression at that was only turning Lexa’s smile into a full grin and Lexa was really trying to keep it off her face so she looked down at her laptop trying to distract herself.

“So I bring you dinner,” Clarke said, dropping the bag of takeout food on Lexa’s laptop, forcing Lexa to look up at her, this time she was doing a better job at hiding her amusement, but Clarke still frowned at her. “and your stupid guard dog door tries to murder me?” Clarke asked her and sat down next to her on the floor.

Lexa took the takeout bag and closed her laptop, she peered inside the bag and saw that it was Chinese. “Clarke, I think you forgot your fork.” Lexa said. Clarke never learned how to use chopsticks even though Lexa had tried to teach her a million times.

Clarke rolled her eyes, murmured something about how she wasn’t about to let this go, but still got up and headed for the cabinets in Lexa’s kitchen.

While Clarke was gone, Lexa began to stack up her papers and put them away so she didn't lose any of them or get them stained.

On her way back Clarke was holding the fork victoriously and grinning down at Lexa until she tripped on the rug and Lexa was afraid for a moment that Clarke will stab herself. Clarke got it under control quickly, but still turned around and flipped off the rug.

When she slid down to the floor again she took Lexa’s glasses and placed them at her side so Lexa won’t be able to take them back. “You are not allowed to laugh at me while your apartment is trying to murder me.” Clarke told her, looking seriously in Lexa’s eyes. She pushed at Lexa’s should demanding they begin to eat.

Lexa opened the bag and spread out the excessive amount of food across the coffee table.

They ate in silence for a while until Clarke decided to break it with something that made Lexa’s heart skip a beat. “Everyone loves me.” Clarke turned around to face Lexa, leaving the takeout box on the coffee table. “You love me too, right Lexa?”

Lexa swallowed painfully the food in her mouth and blinked rapidly before she cleared her throat. “Umm, yes. Why are you asking?” Lexa said hoping she sounded at least a little bit more confident than she felt.

“Maybe I should romance it a little bit. Buy it some nice dinner, light up some candles.” Clarke looked earnestly in her eyes, like Lexa was supposed to understand what Clarke was talking about.

Lexa just stared back at Clarke with wide eyes like she didn’t understand because she really didn’t understand. Her heart was trying to beat out of her chest and she hopped that Clarke wouldn’t hear or notice it even though she knew that that was impossible.

“The door, Lexa.” Clarke said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Lexa looked away from Clarke down to the box in her hands and sighed deeply in relief (it wasn’t relief, but Lexa wasn’t willing to admit that). “Maybe if I show it a bit of the Griffin charm” Clarke waggled her eyebrows and winked at Lexa. “I could woo it and convince it to stop trying to fucking murder me.” Clarke finished in her usual manner.

Lexa didn’t know if that would work on an inanimate object, but it was working quite well on her this far so she wouldn’t question it.

That damn Griffin charm.

Internally Lexa was dying, but externally she hopped she was looking calm. “You can’t be serious, Clarke.” Lexa rolled her eyes at Clarke.

“But I very much am.” Clarke said.

While they ate Clarke continued to try to convince Lexa to let her unhinge the door so she can find out who hired it to assassinate Clarke.

Lexa ate way more than she should have and groaned at the heaviness in her stomach. She let her head rest against the cushions of the coach and closed her eyes.

“How long did you work?” Clarke asked her. And Lexa just grunted in Clarke’s general direction. “Just as I thought.” Clarke said, apparently understanding Lexa even when she didn’t understand herself. “We are going out.” Clarke announced and Lexa’s eyes sprung wide open in horror. “I’m calling the guys to see who can join us.” Clarke wrestled her phone out of her tight jeans pocket.

Lexa lifted herself off the couch with a speed she didn’t think she possessed while she was full with food and proceeded to beg her way out of this. “Wait, Clarke.” Clarke stopped mid text and looked up from the phone, her fingers still hovering over the screen.

Okay, easy enough. She just had to defuse the situation. Lexa subtly lifted her hand up, inching it closer and closer towards Clarke’s phone.

But it turned out she wasn’t as subtle as she thought because Clarke yanked her phone in the opposite direction of Lexa and shook her head.

“Wait, wait.” Lexa said, trying to buy herself some more time so she could think of something that can save her from this unfortunate situation. “I’m too full to go out, I think that I might even die.” Lexa hopped that this should be enough.

“You just need to train your body to accommodate the excessive food.” Clarke told Lexa and flexed her none existent arm muscles. Lexa wondered how Clarke could keep her body the way it looked while she ate only junk food and deemed exercise worse than death.

Lexa blushed violently when she noticed that her train of thought had led her gaze down Clarke’s body.

“So that excuse is not good enough, I’m pretty sure that I ate twice my body weight in food and I’m ready to drink a whole river worth of alcohol.” Clarke waggled her finger in front of Lexa’s face and continued her thought. “We are going!”

“But I have a lot of work left, Clarke.” She made one last weak try even though it wasn't true. She fidgeted with a loose sting on the rug, trying to get her cheeks to cool off.

“That’s exactly what I’m trying to prevent, Lexa.” Clarke told her. “Plus… I’m not giving your glasses back unless you come with me.”

Lexa accepted her defeat, but made one last effort to get her glasses back and lunged towards Clarke.

Clarke dodged her easily and run to Lexa’s bedroom yelling on her way that she will borrow Lexa’s clothes so she doesn’t have to go back to her own apartment.

**************

 

Lexa woke up because of the blinding light in her face. She lifted her hands to her eyes and tried to shield them from the offensive attacker, when that did nothing to help her she shifted on her side away from the light.

Lexa always pulled the blinds before she went to bed so that wasn’t something that ever happened to her, plus she always woke up before the sun was up.

She registered the sharp pain in her head.

Oh, that was a hangover.

Then she remembered how yesterday Clarke had dragged her to some club, some of their friends were there, she remembers that much.

She groaned and burrowed deeper in her pillow, she felt something shift next to her and she cracked an eye open.

Clarke was next to her, lying on her back, her face looked so peaceful Lexa smiled unconsciously, forgetting the intense pain in her head.

“Lexa…” Clarke murmured and shifted a bit closer. “Coffee.”

Lexa began to stand up, but Clarke just tossed a leg and an arm around her and clung to her side.

“Clarke, how am I supposed to make coffee if I can’t stand up?” She asked and tried to free herself from Clarke’s grip. Her attempts were futile.

“I don’t care,” She lifted her head and dropped it against Lexa’s chest, snuggling closer. “You’re so warm and comfy.” She yawned and squeezed at Lexa’s side.

Lexa signed and let Clarke be. She tried to twist her head so she could see what time it was, it was kind of hard and her neck cracked from the awkward angle, but she did see it.

It was 9:12. Clarke was such a bad influence.

At least it was Saturday. Or she hoped it was.

She looked down at Clarke’s face, obscured from her blonde hair. She lifted her hand to move some of it away so she could see Clarke’s face better.

After a while Clarke went limp and Lexa tried again to untangle herself.

Needless to say, it didn’t work. Clarke just murmured against her chest and clung to her tighter.

“Please stay for a little while longer.” She barely made out what Clarke said. Her words muffled by Lexa’s skin.

She didn’t have a lot of work for today so she nodded and closed her eyes.

She agreed, Lexa always agreed.

 

**********

 

Lexa woke up again, wondering what woke her up this time. She looked around, confused. Clarke was still halfway on top her. So it wasn’t her. She closed her eyes, maybe it was nothing.

Then she heard something, probably the thing that had woken her up in the first place. She lifted her head, hoping she could hear better.

It sounded kind of like keys turning in the lock of her door.

She let her head fall back against the pillow.

Why did everyone have keys for her apartment?

It was probably Anya, she was the only other person she had given keys to. Unless it was Raven breaking up in her apartment again, but that had happened only once and only when Raven was drunk. It was past noon probably, so it couldn’t be her. Not even Raven drank before noon, right?

Lexa sincerely hoped so.

“Clarke,” She whispered. “We have to get up.” Clarke didn’t even move so she pushed a bit at her shoulder. “Clarke.”

Nothing.

“Where are you, Lexa.” She heard Anya’s loud voice, thank God it was her.

The next moment when she stormed into Lexa’s bedroom she wasn’t as grateful.

The loud noise caused Clarke to stir.

“Oh, no.” Anya said. “Why am I not surprised that blondie is here.” Lexa could almost _hear_ Anya’s eyes roll. “Do you know what time it is, Lexa?” Her loud voice was making Lexa’s head hurt even more.

Lexa twisted her head towards the clock on her bedside table. It was 11:25. The time made her wince. She could have done so many productive things for all that time, but she wasted it sleeping.

“Its ummm-” She was interrupted by Anya.

“Don’t be a smartass.” She said.

That was the moment Clarke choose to fully wake up. She moved her face so it wasn’t pressed against Lexa and said. “Fuck off, Anya.”

Anya rolled her eyes again and stormed out of the room.

“Clarke, its time to wake up.” Lexa said gently, kissing at Clarke’s temple.

Clarke frowned, her pout adorable, but she flopped over on her back and rubbed at her eyes. “I hate you.”

When they exited the room Anya was finishing up making coffee. She filled up two cups, handing one to Lexa. Clarke glared at her and headed for the pot to pour one for herself.

Anya and Clarke’s hostility had lasted for so long, it was hard to remember how it even started. It was as amusing as it was annoying.

“You two should fuck already so Lexa can get tired of you at last.” Anya said, leaning at the kitchen counter, sipping at her cup of coffee unperturbed at her crass language.

Lexa’s eyes almost bulged out of her skull. “Oh, my God.” She said, cringing. “Anya, I have know Clarke since we were like four, I’m not going to get tired of her.” She ignored the other part of Anya's statement.

“Yeah, whatever.” Anya said, not even bothering to look up from her cup.

Clarke just glared in Anya’s direction and proceeded to open the cabinet where Lexa kept her alcohol, she retracted her hand out of it when she found the vodka. She poured a big amount of it in her cup and glanced at Lexa. “Want some?” She asked.

Lexa shook her head and said. “I would rather not get drunk again while I still have a hangover.” After a moment Lexa moved her gaze towards Anya. “What are you doing here?” She asked.

“You don’t remember?” Anya asked when Lexa shook her head she continued. “Why am I even surprised. You can never handle your alcohol. I need a second opinion on the case I’m working on and you offered to help.”

“Oh,” Lexa moved to sit on one of the stools at the kitchen counter. “I did?”

“Yes, now blondie you should leave, let the adults work.” Anya glared at Clarke.

“Sorry, I couldn’t hear you over the fact that you voice makes my head hurt.” Clarke snarled and sat next to Lexa, letting her head fall on Lexa’s shoulder.

“Well, that’s from the alcohol.” Anya deadpanned. “You would know that if you had listened in school.”

Clarke didn’t even lift her head, she only flipped her off.

“So, Lexa, does your offer still stand or should I leave you lovebirds alone?” She didn’t even wait for Lexa’s answer and she headed for the couch.

The weight of Clarke’s head on her shoulder was comforting, but she also couldn’t get up and go help Anya. “Clarke.” She said and when Clarke didn’t move or show a sign that she have heard her, Lexa continued. “I need to go help Anya.”

Clarke groaned, but lifted her head, murmuring a ‘fine’. She followed Lexa to the couch and cuddled against Lexa’s side. Anya just rolled her eyes, but didn’t say anything about it.

Sometime after they began to work Clarke groaned, got up and headed for Lexa’s bedroom.

Lexa followed her path and smiled.

**********

**When they met**

Clarke was on the playground, her friend Raven wasn’t here today and she was bored. She was sitting on a swing, kicking her legs dejectedly and watched as the other kids around her were having fun.

Her gaze moved to some scrawny, short girl that was running carelessly. A moment later Clarke watched as the girl tripped and fell face first.

Clarke’s heart jumped.

She quickly stood up from the swing and run for the girl. When she reached her the girl had lifted herself on her knees.

She offered her hand to the girl. Her eyes were big and filled with tears, she looked at Clarke’s hand and considered it.

When Clarke shoved it closer to her face she took it and stood up.

She kept hold of her hand and led her to one of the benches that surrounded the playground. When they sat down Clarke looked at the girl's scraped knees and the blood on her chin.

Clarke shoved her hand in her pocket and took out a bunch of her flower band aids. She could see how hard the girl was trying not to cry so she tried to reassure her. “Don’t worry, I’m a doctor.” She said. It wasn’t a lie really, her mom was a doctor and when Clarke grow up she would become one too.

The girl looked up at Clarke, her lip trembling.

Clarke moved closer and took one of the band aids and put it on the scrape at the girl’s chin. Then she put some more on the scrapes on her knees and when she looked up the girl's eyes had dried up and she didn’t look as distressed as before.

“See? It’s all okay.” Clarke told her and outstretched her arm for a handshake. The tips of her fingers poked the girl in the stomach so she moved her hand back a bit. “I’m Clarke.”

The girl looked down at Clarke’s hand and shook her head.

“I saved your life so know we can be best friends.”

“Best friends?” The girl asked and Clarke nodded her head with too much force.

“Yeah, if you take my hand.”

“Lexa.” She said and took Clarke’s hand, shaking it. Her bright smile made Clarke’s heart beat a little faster.

(They became fast friends.)

 

**********

 

As soon as she and Anya finished working on the case Anya got up collected the papers, claiming she had better things to do than observe Clarke and Lexa’s gross ‘friendship’ (she really did put air quotes around the word).

It was almost like Clarke sensed Anya’s departure because she dragged herself out of Lexa’s bedroom not even a minute after Anya left.

“Oh, thank God. The demon is gone.” She said, tossing sweatpants and a hoodie in Lexa’s face. “I need food, Lexa. Get dressed so we can go eat.”

Lexa pulled the hoodie over her sleep shirt and slipped off her shorts to get in the sweatpants.

Clarke was wearing Lexa’s clothes again and like every time she did Lexa felt something inexplicable warm up her heart.

She put on her boots and helped Clarke slip into her own, tying the shoe laces for her. Both of them got their coats and got in the elevator.

When they exited the building Lexa buried her nose in the collar of her coat, it was colder than yesterday, it was snowing so Lexa pulled the beanie further down her head so it could cover her ears.

She looked over at Clarke as they began their way to the dinner across the street.

“I fucking hate winter.” Clarke said. “Only thing making it a bit better is Christmas.” She kicked at the snow at her feet and slipped. Lexa quickly reached over to steady her.

They stopped walking and Lexa turned to face Clarke. “Are you okay?” She asked and Clarke just grumbled something about this proving her point and Lexa grinned at her, Clarke smacked at her arm, offended.

Oh, how things had changed.

When they first met it was Lexa the one that was clumsy and needed help to not fall and Clarke was the one looking after her.

Soon they reached the dinner and entered, the warm air hitting Lexa’s cheeks, she sighed at the feeling and they found a booth to sit at. Lexa sat first and Clarke sat next to her, so close that Lexa’s side was pressing against the wall.

The waitress came over to their table to take their order. She was chewing on a gum and looked as disinterested as ever. They gave their orders, for Clarke the greasiest burger on the menu and for Lexa pancakes.

Clarke took Lexa’s hands, at the contact Lexa jumped, her hands were freezing. Lexa moved Clarke’s hands to her mouth and blew on them to warm them up. She then rubbed at them to keep the warmth.

“What would I do without you?” Clarke asked her, grinning.

“Freeze to death, probably.” Lexa said, smug.

Clarke bumped her shoulder, pretending to be offended. “You know what I mean.” But still she moved closer to Lexa as if that was possible.

Lexa kept hold of Clarke’s hands until the waitress brought their food, after that she let go of only one of Clarke’s hands so she could take her fork with the other. Clarke had a bit more trouble than her, holding her burger with just one hand, but she managed.

At the first bite from her burger Clarke let out a loud moan.

Lexa felt it spark something inside her belly. The blush on her cheeks was from the cold, it totally wasn’t caused by her friend’s moan.

Best friend.

She wasn’t aroused by it at all.

Shit.

The pancakes she swallowed went down painfully.

For a while they ate in silence.

Clarke took the syrup and squeezed an enormous amount of it on Lexa’s pancakes and proceeded to steal from her plate every once in a while.

“I have a plan.” Clarke said, a strange glint in her eyes. Lexa waited for her to elaborate. “About dad.”

Oh, no.

 

**********

 

**The night Clarke’s life was ruined**

“Can you do that, kiddo?” Her dad asked her, sitting on the edge of the couch watching the game of soccer on the TV intently.

The football player on the screen had just done a wild flip so he could hit the ball. Clarke rolled her eyes, she wasn’t that good.

“You know that I can’t.” She told her dad.

“Well, you should learn it before your next game.”

“Dad!” Clarke said, her tone high. “My next game is this week.”

“With that attitude I wonder how you win your games .” He murmured and Clarke tossed one of the cushions at his face.

Her mom just laughed at both of them.

“You know if you want to be a true rebellious teen you should defy both me and your mom and instead of becoming an artist or a doctor you should become a soccer player.” He said. “You will be great at it.”

Her mom glared at him and Clarke laughed.

“Don’t encourage her!”

Clarke laughed and pretended to consider it, tapping at her chin thoughtfully. “You know what? That’s not a bad idea.”

Her mom’s glare was now aimed at her. “Clarke, don’t you dare joke about this!”

There was a knock at the door and her dad stood up. “I will get it, but when I get back I expect you to tell me everything that happened in detail.”

He walked over to the door and opened it.

Clarke turned around so she could see what was going on.

“You are under arrest Mr. Griffin.” She heard from the person that stood on the other side of the door.

The words made her heart speed up and she jumped off the couch, heading for the door, her mom right behind her.

“Wha- what?” Her dad sounded so confused.

The police officer at the door grabbed his shoulder roughly and turned him around, taking out his handcuffs.

“What is going on, dad?” Clarke asked, her voice was choked and tears were streaming down her face.

“You have the right-”

She felt almost like she was under water. Every sound was muffled and the only thing she could register was the face of her father, the way it seemed like recognition slowly downed on him.

In the background she faintly saw her mother approaching the cop, she could see their mouths move, but no sounds reached her ears.

She threw herself in her dad’s arms, hugging him tightly, he returned the hug and kissed her temple. The police officer was pulling at him again and her dad broke the hug, taking off his watch and handing it to Clarke.

“It’s okay, kiddo.” Her dad told her and Clarke wondered how. If everything was okay then why was her heart breaking, why did tears run down her cheeks?

The police officer cuffed her dad’s hands behind his back and Clarke screamed, lunging forward, her mom took hold of her, hugged her and stroked her hair, murmuring reassurances until the car holding her dad wasn’t in her sight.

“It’s going to be okay. Do you hear me, Clarke?” Her mom asked her and Clarke just nodded. “I promise you. Now I have to go find out what happened. Are you going to be okay?” She looked her in the eyes and Clarke just nodded, not capable of much else.

Her mom got in the car and drove off in the direction the other car had went in.

Clarke slouched down on the floor and took her phone, dialing and putting it on her ear.

Soon she heard a familiar voice. “Hi, Clarke!” Lexa’s light voice only made the tears stream down Clarke’s face harder. “What’s up? I thought that you were going to spend your day with your family.” That made Clarke sob and she heard Lexa make a distressed sound. “What is going on, Clarke?” She could hear shuffling on the other side of the phone.

“My- my dad.” Clarke hiccupped.

“Where are you?” Lexa asked.

“Home.”

“I will be there in no time.” She promised.

She didn’t hang up and Clarke could hear her labored breathing the whole time.

When Lexa stormed through the still wide open front door, sweaty and tired and saw Clarke crying on the floor she ran for her and hugged her tight.

Clarke explained everything that happened.

They hugged the whole night.

They didn’t sleep and Clarke spent the whole night with her face pressed against Lexa’s neck, crying.

The spot on Clarke’s own shoulder was wet.

In the morning when her mom came back and explained to her that her dad was arrested for stealing secrets with the intention of selling them, she cried harder, never letting go of Lexa.

(She was a 17 years old girl and her dad was going to prison.)


	2. It wasn't a good plan anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed the summary.

“So, to summarize,” Lexa said, still in disbelieve. “You want us to break in Weather Incorporated, find where they keep their files, not just their regular files, but the files about their corrupt doings and steal them. And you want us to do that without getting caught by their countless cameras or guards?”

“Pretty much.” Clarke said. “Wait, actually we don’t have to steal them, we just need to remember them or take pictures or whatever.” Clarke corrected her.

“The same people that sent your father unjustly to prison?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay just making sure.” Lexa said, trying to understand what had gotten into Clarke. Did she have a death wish? What was going on? “Actually, no. What the hell, Clarke? Are you drunk, are you high, are you insane?” Lexa was whisper yelling, she looked over her shoulder just in case.

When Lexa saw Clarke flinch she softened a bit.

“I- I… I’m sorry.” Lexa said, regretting her harshness.

“Look, Lexa, I only asked because I don’t understand shit from legal documents.” Clarke said. “And you are a lawyer and you know your stuff so it will be way easier if you help me.”

Lexa kept silent for a while, considering her options. If she was with Clarke she could at least try to stop her from getting in trouble. Well, more trouble than she already was in.

So Lexa agreed, she always agreed.

 

**********

 

**The second time they kissed**

This party was so, so boring. So when Raven announced that they were about to play a game of spin the bottle she downed the rest of the cheap booze in her cup and tossed it across the room, aiming for the trash bin.

She missed.

Fuck.

She looked over to her side where Lexa was sitting on the kitchen counter, staring at her own untouched cup.

Clarke kicked at her shin to get her attention and when she had it, took the cup out of Lexa’s hands, taking a sip out of it and leaving it on the counter Lexa was sat on. “Wanna join them?”

“Sure.” Lexa said and Clarke took her hands, pulling so she could jump down the counter. She led her to the already forming circle on the floor.

They sat down next to each other, their knees brushing.

Some weird couples paired up and Clarke laughed at their awkward kisses.

When Raven’s turn came up and she spun the bottle it landed on Clarke.

Raven waggled her eyebrows suggestively and moved to the center of the circle and Clarke followed her.

“Before we do this I just wanted to say.” Raven said. “I know I will be the best kiss you will ever had so like don’t fall in love with me.”

Clarke and a few people around them laughed, Clarke murmuring a ‘shut up’ and pressed their lips together.

The kiss was nice, but it wasn’t anything special, towards its end Raven tried to deepened it, but failed, interrupted by her own laughter.

Clarke moved back to her place next to Lexa. She took the bottle and spun it. The bottle landed on Lexa and when Clarke turned around to face her Lexa was frowning.

She had turned around to Lexa with a grin, but when she saw the concerning expression on her face, Clarke’s face fell. “Hey, are you okay with this?” Clarke asked her, moving her hand to Lexa’s face and caressed her cheek. “We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to.”

“No, no.” Lexa said and Clarke began to pull away. “No, wait, I mean I’m okay with it.”

Clarke closed the distance between them and kissed her, her lips moving gently against Lexa’s. A few seconds later when Lexa didn’t respond and her lips stood still, Clarke pulled away.

Lexa’s lips were slightly parted, her eyes were lidded and her cheeks were a dark red. She looked beautiful.

“Keep going!” Someone from the circle yelled and Clarke looked away.

She picked up the bottle and handed it to Lexa. When Lexa took it she blinked rapidly, shaking her head. She placed the bottle in the middle, spinning it.

When the bottle landed on Clarke and she turned around to look at Lexa’s surprised face she asked her. “Ready?” But she didn’t let her answer as she crashed their lips together again.

This time the kiss was more passionate and Lexa’s lips were moving against her own. When Lexa gasped and her lips parted Clarke took that moment to run her tongue along her lower lip. Lexa let out a choked sound at the contact and Clarke lifted her hands to Lexa’s hips to squeeze reassuringly.

Lexa switched the angle of the kiss and placed her hands on Clarke’s shoulders, getting a bit bolder. Clarke smiled into the kiss and bit down on Lexa’s lip. When some of the people around them began to wolf whistle and laugh Clarke separated their lips.

When Clarke opened her eyes Lexa looked much the same. Her eyes were still lidded, but now they were also darker, the usual green in her eyes almost gone. Her breaths were rapid and uneven, her blush was getting darker and she was trying to look away from Clarke. Clarke nuzzled her nose against Lexa’s cheek and when she felt her relax left a kiss there.

Clarke went back to the game, but soon got bored of it too, they stopped playing not late after.

(The second kiss they shared was also soon after followed by their third one.)

 

 

**********

 

They were walking towards their death.

No, but really they were.

The snow was slippery beneath her boots and the air was so cold it almost hurt every time she took a breath. Clarke was next to her and she looked as beautiful as ever. This may be the last time she saw her.

So when they stepped inside the Weather Incorporated building Lexa began her consideration over believing in a god.

Lexa didn’t know how they were supposed to even get pass the reception, but Clarke had told her not to worry. Still that was the only thing Lexa could do.

“Follow my lead.” Clarke told her and unzipped her coat and stepped up to the reception.

The guy there looked up from the monitor and gave them a pleasant smile. “How may I help you?”

Clarke leaned over the desk and said in sultry voice. “Can you let us use the bathroom?”

“I’m sorry, but you can’t enter the building unless you work here or have set up a meeting.” He said.

“Do you see this?” Clarke asked and leaned closer pointing at her face, but the receptionist eyes weren’t on her face and had lowered to her ample cleavage. Lexa got the sudden, unexplainable urge to punch him in the face. “I think I have a zit. I need to use the bathroom.” She said and fluttered her lashes. “Please?”

“Okay, fine.” He said and pointed behind him. “Its over there, on the right-”

“Its fine, we got it.” Clarke said, not waiting for any more explanations.

They were trying to not attract any attention, Lexa hoped that they looked like they were supposed to be there.

So when they stepped in the elevator and no one was inside Lexa sighed in relief, Clarke pressed the button for the floor they had to go to. Clarke had insisted earlier that she was sure that it was the correct floor.

At the beginning no one else stopped the elevator to get in, but that soon changed when it stopped halfway up to their destination.

When the doors opened and reveled two people that were facing away from them, Lexa still recognized one of them and by the way Clarke stiffened beside her, she had too.

Their luck sucked. How of all the people they could have met it was Abby. If it was someone they didn’t know chances were that they wouldn’t have even questioned them. If Abby was alone the problem wouldn’t have been as big too, but there was another person beside her, probably working for Weather Incorporated.

Clarke turned towards her, looking like an animal in a cage (they kind of were). Her eyes were wide and wild, looking for a way out.

They were caught.

If this was how her life ended. If this was how she died, then she was about to check one of the things off of her bucket list.

(Her bucket list consisted of only one thing.)

She knew that she was unnecessarily dramatic and that the possibility of her death was very low or even none existent, but she did stupid and impulsive things when she was nervous.

(She literally _never_ did anything impulsively, but she needed an excuse to do what she wanted to do.)

So she took a deep breath and moved her hand to the face of the distressed girl in front of her, pressing their lips together.

Clarke’s surprised gasp against her mouth made Lexa doubt herself, but a moment later she responded, moving her lips gently against Lexa’s. The kiss was slow and soft and everything that she imagined it would be.

A moment later she heard a surprised yelp and Clarke and her separated.

Abby had turned and the look of pure shock on her face would’ve been amusing if Lexa wasn’t sweating from her nerves.

“Clarke?” Abby said, looking at Clarke. “Lexa?” She asked and moved her gaze on Lexa. “What- wha- are you two-?” Abby looked so confused, Lexa could relate.

Apparently her little improvisation had acted as a distraction.

“Mom,” Clarke rolled her eyes and Lexa felt like _that_ wasn’t an act. “What are you doing here?”

She didn’t wait for an answer and stormed out the elevator, Lexa following closely behind. They almost ran for the staircase and when they reached it Clarke laughed.

“I can’t believe this worked.” She said. “You are a genius. Now let’s get out of her before we get caught for real.”

They began to climb down the stairs.

Well, that didn’t go so bad. They weren’t currently arrested or worse.

When they exited the building they signaled for a taxi and quickly got in, giving the address of Lexa’s apartment building.

Lexa stared out the window getting lost in her thoughts. Apparently Clarke thought that Lexa kissed her just to cause a distraction, just as an attempt to get out. Which meant that at least now she didn’t need to explain herself.

If that was a bad or a good thing she didn’t know.

Lexa had almost forgotten the way her lips tasted, the softness of them. She never wanted to forget tha-

“Lexa, Lexa.” Clarke’s hand moved to her thigh and gave a squeeze. “Do you hear me?” When Lexa looked at Clarke, Clarke asked her. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine.” Lexa responded, nodding.

“I was trying to get your attention for a while, are you sure?” Clarke asked her and the phone in her hand buzzed and Clarke looked down at it. “That’s Raven, it looks like Abby told her what she saw in the elevator and now Raven is tormenting me.” Clarke handed the phone over to Lexa.

**Raven:**

_What the fuck, Clarke?_

_I thought we were friends?_

_Don’t ignore me!!!_

_I’m serious about this!!!!_

_Am I the last to find out??_

Lexa looked up from the numerous texts. “This wasn’t expected.” Lexa said.

**Clarke:**

_How do you know?_

Clarke texted her the question just to make sure.

**Raven:**

_Your mom called to ask me why you two were making out in an elevator._

_Now I demand explanation._

“I can’t deal with that now.” Clarke said, letting out a sigh. “What are we going to do now, Lexa? I can’t let my dad rot in prison any longer.”

Lexa hated seeing Clarke that way, but she really had no way of helping so she only offered a comforting hand on Clarke’s thigh, hoping that this could somehow help her. Clarke just let her head rest against the seat and closed her eyes.

To begin with Clarke’s plan wasn’t a good one, maybe they could figure something out together, that always worked better with them, they were a good team.

 

**********

 

When Lexa unlocked the door to her apartment she definitely didn’t expect to see Anya slouched on the couch with her feet up on the coffee table, Raven ravaging her fridge and Octavia sitting on the kitchen counter drinking beer, Lexa’s beer (well, Lexa didn’t drink beer and she bought it only because Clarke liked it, but it was still hers).

This was going to be a _long_ day.

The moment Raven noticed them she lunged towards the door, slamming it behind them. “Why didn’t you tell me? I thought I was your best friend?” Raven asked, the affronted expression on her face unnecessary. Even if they were together, which they were not, they had no responsibility to tell her.

Plus, Lexa was Clarke’s best friend.

“First of all Lexa is my best friend.” Clarke began and Lexa tried to suppress her smirk. “Second, we are not together.”

“Bullshit!” Raven yelled. “Now I owe Octavia 20 bucks!” She said, pointing towards the kitchen where Octavia was lounging, watching them with amusement and drinking _Lexa’s_ beer.

“Tell me how that’s our fault?” Clarke asked, trying to move past Raven.

“We had a bet about you two.” Raven announced, poking at both their shoulders one after the other. “I said that you won’t get your shit together without some intervention from us and Octavia said that you eventually will.” She said, finally letting Clarke move away from the door. “Admit that someone helped!” Raven demanded.

Lexa could see the way Clarke rolled her eyes and flopped down on the couch as far away from Anya as possible. “I’m not in the mood right now.” She told Raven.

Lexa turned around so she could lock the door and try to ignore everything that was going on. But when she slid the key in the lock there was a knock at the door. Everyone’s heads turned towards the sound.

Lexa opened the door, thinking about how much worse this could get, all of their friends were invading Lexa’s apartment uninvited. The only possibility was that they had somehow forced Anya to unlock the door, she didn’t even want to imagine how they could have succeeded with that.

So it couldn’t be any worse unless Weather Incorporated had somehow figured out what she and Clarke were about to do, found out where they lived (no, where Lexa lived, Lexa sometimes forgot that with all the time Clarke spent in her apartment) in less than an hour and sent assassins to get rid of them.

So when the door opened to reveal Abby, Lexa was honestly surprised that indeed, it could get worse. She stepped aside to let her in, locking the door after, she didn’t want to take any chances for other uninvited guests.

“Clarke-” Abby began, but was immediately silenced by Clarke jumping of the couch.

“No, you don’t get to do that.” Clarke said, walking up to Abby. “You were there with your new ‘boyfriend’,” Clarkes said the word with such disgust that made Abby wince. “so you don’t get to come here and judge me and _my_ girlfriend.”

Well, this was a lot of information to take in.

Lexa had heard about the person Abby was supposedly seeing and she knew that he worked in Weather Incorporated so the guy Abby was with outside of the elevator must have been him.

Then there was the _girlfriend_ part and as far as Lexa knew that had been all pretend, but she wouldn’t mind if it wasn’t which it was so she had no right to even think about it.

Lexa liked to think about herself as a smart person, she had finished both high school and college at the top of her class, but she still sometimes couldn’t understand what it was that Clarke was doing.

Clarke walked up to her and put her arm around Lexa’s shoulder. “You just have to deal with it.”

Lexa had to blink herself back to reality and she opened her mouth to say something, but she quickly forgot what it was when Clarke pressed their lips together. Lexa could only get out some kind of incoherent sound before she gave herself up to the feel of Clarke’s lips against her own.

Well, wasn’t she a lucky girl, getting to kiss Clarke two times in the same day, she thought that that only could happen in her dreams. Not that she had any dreams about it.

“Wait,” She heard a very high pitched sound and when she cracked an eye open, still keeping her lips onto Clarke’s, she saw that Anya was the one that had let out that really uncharacteristic yelp. “You two are really together?” Anya questioned.

Lexa closed her eye, trying to get back to the kiss, but regretfully Clarke pulled away. “Yes, we are.” Clarke said, her tone firm and unrelenting.

Lexa found herself weirdly turned on.

Wait, no. She didn’t.

“Now it’s time all of you left.”

Yes, she was definitely turned on.

Shit.

She opened the door and gestured for them to get out. Abby exited first. Octavia jumped off the counter and followed after her. Taking Lexa’s beer. Damn her.

Raven quickly ran for the fridge, opening it and taking a container of pasta out of it, running for the door. If Lexa had the energy she would have stopped her (who is she trying to convince, even if she did have any energy Raven always had ten times more).

“You too Anya.” Clarke said, waiting with the door wide open.

“You don’t tell me what to do, blondie.” Anya said. “Lexa, are you really together?” She turned towards Lexa, completely ignoring Clarke.

“As I said, _blondie._ ” Clarke said, her words chilling. “I’m not in the mood.” Anya’s expression was one of, dare she say horror? “So, _please_ , leave.” The please almost sounded like a threat.

When Anya gave up and walked out the door Lexa was honestly surprised, never had she in her entire life seen Anya look almost terrified.

Apparently her jaw had fallen slack, both from the shock of seeing Anya walk out so easily and every weird thing that had happened today, because Clarke had put her hand on Lexa’s face and lifted it off of almost literally the floor.

“I don’t think that I had ever seen Anya like that.” Lexa said and Clarke laughed. “I think she might be going soft, she both let Octavia and Raven in and let you tell her what to do? Wow.”

“Damn, I think that I have superpowers now.” Clarke said and then her expression turned sour. “Well, at least I got something out of today, it’s not my dad, but hey superpowers!” Her enthusiasm both sounded and looked fake and Lexa’s heart was breaking for Clarke.

“Clarke,” She implored, that single word a plea for Clarke’s heart to stay intact. “We will find a way.”

“You don’t know that.” Clarke said and Lexa watched as Clarke’s eyes filled with tears.

“Please, don’t cry.” Lexa said and moved her hands up Clarke’s back, their faces so close they shared the same breath. “You know that when you cry it makes me cry too.”

“It’s kinda funny,” Clarke said, resting their foreheads together. “I don’t think I have ever seen you cry because of something that happened to you,” She closed her eyes and leaned even closer. “not even when we first met and you scraped your knees.” She let out a broken laugh and it felt like a knife in Lexa’s chest.

That sound could both make her head spin with happiness and break her down. Clarke was right _it was_ kinda funny.

“You were just a kid back then.”

It wasn’t fair how Clarke was just a kid too, when she lost her father because of those heartless, corrupt people. And Lexa wanted to take them down, wanted to see them all in prison the way they sent an innocent man there, took him away from his child.

“You were just a kid back then too, Clarke.” Lexa said, the meaning of her words deeper.

They stood there for a while, in the doorway, hugging tight. Clarke’s hands tangled in her hair and her face in the crook of Lexa’s neck. Lexa could feel a silent sob every once in a while, just a shake of Clarke’s body and she could feel the wet slide of tears and the hot breath against her neck. Her own tears getting lost in Clarke’s hair.

“I promise you, Clarke, we will get him back,” Lexa said, her anger back. “we will get him out of there and they will rot in prison instead of him.” She could feel Clarke’s hands tighten in her hair. “Even if we have to go against the whole fucking world.”

Clarke began to pull away from her and when she was far enough Lexa was surprised to see a wide grin on her puffy and red face. “Did you just swear?” Clarke asked her. “Did Lexa Woods just say the word ‘fuck’.” Clarke asked again, unbelieving.

Lexa gaped at her. “Is this what you got out of this.” Lexa asked, not at all amused at Clarke’s antics. When Clarke just nodded, Lexa continued. “I could’ve just swore and you would have been happy?”

“Say it again.” Clarke said, laughing and Lexa just rolled her eyes, stepping away from Clarke.

“Sometimes I wonder how are you an adult.” Lexa murmured to herself.

“Hey, what was that.” Clarke asked, reaching for Lexa’s shoulder to turn her around.

“I don’t know what you are talking about, Clarke.” Lexa decided to play dumb, but the grin on her face betrayed her.

“You asshole!” Clarke laughed, but let her be. She walked over to the couch and let herself fall down on it dramatically. “I’m so, so tired.”

Lexa sat next to her and Clarke picked up the TV remote, turning it on and switching mindlessly between the channels.

They watched stupid movies for the rest of the night, making fun of them.

 

**********

 

It was becoming a recurring thing, waking up next to Clarke and Lexa found that she really did not mind that. What she did mind was that she really couldn’t breathe.

Her face was full of blonde hair, her back was smashed against the back of the couch and her front by Clarke’s body so she was effectively trapped.

Lexa tried to lift up her hand so she could pull some of the hair away from her face, but was met with resistance. “Clarke, let me move, I can’t breathe.” She whispered in case Clarke wasn’t awake and she was doing this unconsciously.

“No.” She murmured, but still moved away a bit so Lexa didn’t have to suffocate. To be honest that was a death that she wouldn’t mind.

Immediately after Lexa freed herself from all the hair in her face, Clarke reattached herself to Lexa’s body and Lexa sighed into her skin. Her neck was probably going to hurt the whole day, but she was going to enjoy every single moment of this.

Her thoughts went to yesterday and how they had kissed, _twice_ , how they almost got caught and how Clarke lied that they were girlfriends.

She did it just to piss off her mom, that Lexa knew, but she couldn’t help that traitor- her heart- from beating faster every time she thought about herself and Clarke as _girlfriends_.

“Why did you do it, Clarke?” She asked against the warm skin of Clarke’s neck.

Clarke hummed distractedly. “Did what?”

“Why did you tell Abby that we were girlfriends? Was it only to piss her off?”

“Yeah.” Clarke answered. “We will tell them all later.” Clarke snuggled farther into Lexa and let out a sigh of relief. “Why did you do it, Lexa?”

“Did what?”

“Why did you kiss me in the elevator?” Clarke asked and Lexa’s heart began it’s wild beat.

“I…” Lexa was trying to think of a reason, something else than ‘I wanted to’. “I don’t know.” She settled for.

They laid there for a while until Clarke’s stomach grumbled loudly. After that Clarke reluctantly dragged herself off the couch, cracking her back.

Lexa followed after her and they quickly made breakfast and ate in silence. After that they stood up and cleaned the dishes.

“Oh, God, I think my neck is broken.” Lexa joked, shifting her head from side to side to try to alleviate the pain.

Clarke rolled her eyes and sat on the couch, patting the spot next to her. “Come here you big dramatic baby.”

“I can assure you I’m not a baby, I’m a fully grown adult.” Lexa grumbled, but still moved to sit where Clarke told her.

When she sat facing Clarke, Clarke turned her around and moved her wild, tangled hair away from her neck. She pressed her fingers against Lexa’s aching muscles and Lexa immediately felt relief.

“I would have been grateful if this wasn’t your fault.” Lexa accused and all she got in response was Clarke’s fingers pressing too harshly against the skin of her neck. “Ouch, ouch, I’m sorry.” She tried to amend.

It really was Clarke’s fault, she was the one that had smashed her so uncomfortably and it was her fault that they fell asleep on the couch, Lexa had tried to get them to go to bed, but Clarke had begged they watch just one more movie and Lexa was helpless against Clarke so of course they did.

“That guy Abby was with outside of the elevator, that was her boyfriend?” Lexa asked and she could _feel_ the moment Clarke’s demeanor shifted, the way her fingers stilled on Lexa’s neck before resuming again after a moment.

“Yeah,” She said, her voice sounding almost hollow. “yeah… kind of.” She was silent for a while, her fingers stilling completely. “But not really, he has been hitting on her and she does nothing to stop him.”

Clarke resumed the movements of her fingers and when she hit a particularly sore spot Lexa could feel her face heat up as a loud moan escaped her lips. Her whole body stiffened and Clarke must have noticed because she stopped and turned Lexa around so she could face her.

“Hey, are you alright?” Clarke asked, the frown on her face falling when she saw Lexa’s expression. “What was it now?” Clarke asked her, the amusement in her tone clear. “Was it that low and dirty moan?” Clarke pushed against her shoulders until Lexa leaned back and straddled her hips, leaning her chin on Lexa’s shoulder. “Hmm?”

And just like that Clarke was on top of her, it wasn’t like Lexa had ever imagined it and wished that it would happen. It was totally normal to be lusting after your best friend, right? To imagine them naked on top of your lap.

Well, thinking about that wasn’t very wise. Lexa could feel the blush spread all the way down her neck and up the tip of her ears. Thankfully Clarke wasn’t at least facing her.

“You are so easy to rile up.” Clarke said. “That I almost feel bad about it.”

“Then you should,” Lexa had to stop mid sentence to clear her throat. “umm, stop.”

“I said almost so no.” Clarke answered her. “I think I will keep doing this.” She left a mockingly wet kiss on Lexa’s cheek which still made her whole body shudder. Clarke laughed at her. She was thankfully saved from any other torture when her phone began ringing.

Lexa took hold of Clarke’s thighs and lifted her up as she stood up, letting Clarke drop on the couch gently. She took her phone off the coffee table and ran for her bedroom, she could hear Clarke cackling behind her.

Closing the door behind her and sitting on the bed she answered the phone without looking.

“So, Lexa.” She heard Anya’s voice.

She waited a while and when Anya didn’t say anything else she asked. “What is it, Anya?” Her voice annoyed.

“So you and Clarke are finally together, huh?”

Lexa was so, so annoyed with Anya she wanted to get some revenge too. “Yes, we are.” She said and when she heard Anya take a deep breath on the other side of the phone, she felt bad.

“Please, Lexa, be careful.” Anya said after a while. “Clarke is irresponsible with everything she does so please don’t let her hurt you.”

“Clarke has had my heart since the day we met, it doesn’t matter if we are dating or not.” Lexa said. “I trust her with it.”

“I hope that you aren’t wrong, for your own sake.” Anya hung up after that and Lexa dropped down on the bed.

Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to lie about this again. She had a feeling that she would later regret that.

Clarke burst through the door a few minutes later sauntering over to the bed and sitting on it next to Lexa. “What are we going to do now?”

“I don’t know.” Lexa sighed and sat up.


	3. This went better than expected.

Lexa had decided that she would go to the gym and Clarke said that she would go along with her. Figuring out that was the best place to hide from her friends or her mother. No one would ever think to look for her there, since she had proclaimed exercise as worse than death so that was indeed the best location to hide.

Clarke had also demanded that they turn off their phones because Anya had already contacted Lexa and Abby had tried to contact Clarke, without any results of course.

“You should work out too.” Lexa said as she stretched.

“Nah.” Clarke responded as she sat on a bench.

“You will feel better if you do, I promise.” Lexa tried to convince her.

“No, I won’t.” Clarke said, stubborn.

“Then why do I remember how excited and happy you were after our soccer games?”

“That was only because we were winning.” Clarke said. “And I like to win.” She winked at Lexa and Lexa’s heart skipped a beat. That must have been because she was getting tired from all that stretching.

“Fine.” Lexa grumbled and proceed to begin her workout routine.

“I should probably come here more often.” Clarke said, glancing around the gym.

“Oh? How so?” Lexa asked, surprised.

“No, no. Not to work out.” Clarke scoffed and then laughed at the apparently crazy idea. “But because of all those hot, sweaty people around.” Clarke said and nodded towards some of the people currently working out. “You aren’t such a bad sight either.” She moved her gaze slowly up Lexa’s body, checking her out.

Oh, my God. Was Clarke trying to kill her? Lexa’s cheeks heated up, must be from all the exertion. She looked away and scoffed, trying to seem at least a little bit composed.

“Look at that chick over there.” Clarke said pointing at a women lifting weights. Apparently Clarke didn’t know what subtle meant but thankfully she didn’t attract any attention. “Damn, look at _her arms_!” Clarke wolf whistled.

Lexa also had nice arms! Or at least she hoped so, she worked out and ate healthily, but okay fine she could admit that this woman’s arms were nice.

As Lexa worked out Clarke kept checking people out and telling Lexa what she liked about them and Lexa had a weird feeling every time and of course that feeling was definitely not jealousy.

When Lexa finished she was parched so she took a bottle of water and gulped down half the bottle, she could feel some of the water spilling down her chin.

“I kind of want to lick that water off of you.” Clarke said, her gaze traveling to the water on Lexa’s chest.

“Oh, my God.” Lexa said and blushed again, this time she couldn’t blame her red cheeks on something else. “Don’t say things like this, Clarke.”

“Why?” Clarke asked and moved closer, thankfully she only used her thumb to brush the water off of Lexa’s chin and left the rest that had fallen on her neck and chest. Clarke didn’t let her dwell on it anymore as she asked. “Wanna fight?”

Lexa just looked at her confusedly, trying the decipher the meaning of her words. When Clarke nodded towards the boxing ring Lexa understood her. She was grateful that she didn’t have time to dwell on what Clarke had just said and done.

“Let’s bet on it.” Clarke said and tapped at her chin thoughtfully. “If I win I get whatever I want from you and if you win you will do something for me.”

“You know that both of those things are in your favor, right?” Lexa asked, laughing.

“Yeah, I sure do. So what do you say?” Clarke asked her.

Lexa knew that she really shouldn’t owe anything to Clarke because she would surely make Lexa do something insane. Also the bet didn’t contain anything for her, not that she even knew what she would ask of Clarke.

“Have you forgotten that you haven’t worked out since high school and that you have never fought anyone?” Lexa asked Clarke.

“Are you afraid that you will lose, Woods?” Clarke moved her fists up and punched the air in front of Lexa’s face. “Afraid of me?”

Clarke was infuriating her and she just didn’t know what to do about it.

So Lexa agreed, she always agreed.

Clarke moved inside the boxing ring and waited for Lexa. Lexa took her towel and dried the water that had dripped down her skin before she followed after Clarke. Clarke began circling her, a wide grin on her face.

“You ready to get your ass kicked, Woods?”

“Clarke, you know you can’t win.” Lexa said laughing as Clarke punched the air a couple more times.

“Don’t underestimate me, Woods.” She moved closer to Lexa. “This is only your fault.”

Clarke tried to hit Lexa a few times, each time Lexa dodging it easily. Clarke frowned and lunged at her, Clarke’s hands going around her middle and trapping one of Lexa’s. Lexa laughed at Clarke’s weird fighting tactics.

After a few moments of struggling from both of them Clarke began to tickle her. Clarke was right. Lexa shouldn’t have underestimated her. Lexa began to walk backwards in her struggle to free herself and in the process tripped, sending them both crashing to the floor.

She grunted as the hard floor made contact with her back. “This is cheating, Clarke.” Lexa accused.

“You only say that because you lost.” Clarke said, pinning Lexa’s hands next to her head. “Also it was never specified that this was supposed to be a fair fight.”

Lexa tried to lift her hands so she could fight back, but Clarke’s grip was unyielding. “Let me go.”

“Only after you surrender.” Clarke said, tightening her grip around Lexa’s wrists. Lexa shook her head. Clarke moved her mouth next to Lexa’s ear and whispered. “Well, I told you I like to win and I intend to win this too.” Clarke’s hot breath against her skin was making goosebumps erupt all over her skin and she honestly felt like she was dying.

Lexa grumbled, trying to lift her hands up again. She had no success in that and gave up. Clarke lifted her face so she could face Lexa and waited expectantly.

“You never said that I couldn’t cheat and honestly you should have expected it.” Clarke said, smiling.

“Even if I said that you shouldn’t cheat you would still do it.” Lexa grumbled.

“Hey,” Clarke said, now grinning. “don’t pout.”

“I do not pout.” Lexa said and she could feel Clarke try to hold her laughter in.

“Surrender and I will let you go.”

“Fine.” Lexa mumbled, she wanted to wipe the smug smile off Clarke’s face, but her hands were trapped.

“What?” Clarke asked. “I didn’t hear you.”

“I said fine.” Lexa raised her voice. “Are you happy now?”

“I’m glad you asked because no, not really. Maybe if you said ‘I surrender’?” Clarke told her. “That would make me happy, I think.”

“Clarke, you only won because you cheated, we both know that.”

“Okay, Lexa.” Clarke said. “I do this with a heavy heart, but you should know that this is your fault.” Clarke announced and moved her hands down to Lexa’s side and began to tickle her again. Lexa tried to swat her hands away, but had no such luck.

“Okay, okay.” She said through laughter. “I surrender.”

And thankfully Clarke kept her promise and stopped tickling her after a moment. “I’m glad that you saw reason.” Clarke said seriously.

She began to get up, but in the process her leg slid up between Lexa’s and Lexa gasped, Clarke looked down at her. “You okay?” She asked Lexa, but her leg was still slotted between Lexa’s own.

“Yes, I’m fine. Hurry up if you can.” Lexa managed to choke out, her thought process slightly harder, but as Clarke moved to stand up again her leg pressed even further against Lexa and she fought to not let out any embarrassing sounds.

When Clarke finally stood up Lexa sighed in relief. Clarke reached her hand down, offering it to help Lexa stand up, Lexa took it gratefully, hoping that she wasn’t blushing.

“Now you owe me!” Clarke told her, proud. And Lexa immediately wondered if she should regret her decision to join Clarke’s bet. “Don’t worry, I will use it wisely.”

Lexa picked up her water bottle and Clarke took it out of her hands, gulping it down. Lexa rolled her eyes. “You could have taken another bottle, Clarke.” Lexa said and picked up one for herself.

“Where is the fun in that.” Clarke said. “Live a little, Lexa.”

Lexa wondered what insane thing Clarke would make her do. Sometimes Clarke had insane ideas and did crazy things, but Lexa knew she wouldn’t make her do something that would make Lexa uncomfortable.

“I feel powerful.” Clarke said, walking towards the weights. “First I intimidated Anya, I lied to my mom and now I defeated you?” She gripped one of the weights. “I must truly have superpowers.” She tried to lift it up, struggled for a bit and gave up after a moment. “Yeah, should have known,” She turned around, facing Lexa. “was worth a try.”

“You should tell your mom the truth, Clarke.” Lexa said and she knew that it was hypocritical of her to ask Clarke to do that after she lied to Anya about the same thing.

“How about no?” Clarke asked her, but still she fished the phone out of her phone and turned it on.

 

**********

 

**When her dad wasn’t there**

Clarke sat on the floor in the empty locker room, hugging her knees and stifling her tears against them.

This was her first game without her dad and Clarke felt terrible about it, her dad had called her from prison and encouraged her to go and play, he had told her that he would be out of there in no time, but Clarke knew that he wasn’t telling the truth.

For the first time in her life she felt like he was lying.

This was her first game without her mom. She was somewhere, Clarke didn’t even know where. Doing something about her dad and Clarke didn’t know what it was either.

She didn’t want to play this stupid game if her dad wasn’t in the stands, cheering for her, if her mom wasn’t sitting next to him.

If after every time she scored a goal or did something that made him proud, he wouldn’t stand up and yell about how this was his daughter.

She wiped her cheek with the back of her hand angrily. This wasn’t fair, her dad had never done anything bad in his life. How could those people take him from her? How could they accuse him of such things?

She heard the door to the locker room open.

Fuck!

If she wanted an audience while she was crying she would have done it in the middle of the playing field.

“Clarke, are you here?” She heard Lexa’s concerned voice call out to her. And Clarke relaxed.

Lexa must have looked around because after a moment Clarke saw her head peak around the locker and when she saw Clarke slouched on the floor Lexa’s face fell. She moved towards Clarke and sat down next to her. She didn’t say anything.

“What?” Clarke asked her, annoyed. She wasn’t annoyed at Lexa, but at herself. For being weak, for crying in a _fucking_ locker room. She was annoyed that Lexa had to take care of her.

“You don’t have to play in the game, you know that, right?” Lexa asked her, staring ahead.

Clarke did not know that. Her dad had been so excited about the game before he was taken. Clarke couldn’t just give up, she had to play. For him. But she was also afraid that she would lose and that she would fail him.

“I won’t play either.” Lexa told her and pushed her shoulder against Clarke’s. “We can go have some ice cream just like we do after every game.”

A new wave of tears rolled down Clarke’s cheeks when she remembered about that.

After every game she and her parents and Lexa would go and eat ice cream. If Clarke’s team lost, her dad always brought more ice cream even though they could never finish eating it.

Clarke realized that this will be the first game after which neither of her parents would be there and they wouldn’t go get ice cream together. They wouldn’t laugh and tease each other. They just wouldn’t be there.

A silent sob escaped her lips and she hid her face behind her palms. She could feel Lexa move in front of her and a hesitant hand was placed on her shoulder. “Oh, shit, Clarke. I… I didn’t mean it like that.”

A small smile made its way on her face when she heard Lexa swear. She was so cute when she did that. She was cute when she did anything, really. She knew that what Lexa said wasn’t meant to disappoint her and that she meant well, but it reminded her of what she just lost.

Lexa was still hovering over her worriedly so Clarke reached for Lexa’s shirt, gripped it in her fists and brought Lexa towards her, Lexa lost her balance and fell in Clarke’s lap. After a moment of fumbling Lexa found her footing and hugged Clarke tight.

“It’s fine.” Clarke said. “I want to play.”

“Are you sure?” Lexa asked her and Clarke nodded against her shoulder. “Okay, good.” Lexa said and moved back so she could face Clarke. “But we have to go now because the game starts soon.”

Clarke looked down at the watch on her wrist. She tried to suppress the sadness at the realization of who’s watch that was. She nodded and stood up. She rubbed at her red eyes, hoping that no one would be able to tell she had cried.

Every time during the game that Clarke looked up at the stands to see the excited face of her mom and her dad she couldn’t find them. She knew that they weren’t there, but she still couldn’t suppress the urge to look up.

Clarke gave her best, she tried so hard, but they still lost the game.

Clarke decided that they will go get ice cream anyways and Lexa was hesitant, but she agreed. This time both Raven and Octavia went with them. Clarke laughed at their stupid jokes and their whining about losing the game.

She could feel Lexa’s concerned gaze on her the whole time and Lexa talked even less than usual and Clarke knew that Lexa could tell.

The evening when she went to her empty house she let herself cry. She couldn’t fall asleep and debated on calling Lexa. But she felt weak and she was so mad at herself and didn’t want to worry Lexa and didn’t want to force her to get out of her warm bed and walk to her cold house.

She hugged her pillow, hoping she wouldn’t feel so alone.

There was a knock on her door.

Clarke hadn’t called her, but Lexa was there. Staying awkwardly on her front door.

“Hi.” She said. “I hope you don’t mind that I’m here.”

Clarke smiled and ushered her inside.

(Even when Clarke felt alone she had Lexa.)

(After her dad went to prison Clarke started to hate sports because they always reminded her of him.)

 

**********

 

“Lexa, I think that I hate you.” Clarke said and tried to turn around and walk away. Lexa grabbed her by the shoulders to keep her where she was. “We can still run!” Clarke gestured towards the street.

“No, Clarke, you don’t.” Lexa told her. “Also we can’t run. We already told Abby that we were going to come.”

“We can pretend that it wasn’t us.” Clarke tried to bargain. “What’s the chance that we got kidnapped by a cartel right before we knocked on her door?” Clarke asked. “I think it’s pretty high.”

“Clarke,” Lexa said, trying to not show the amusement on her face, Clarke would be even more grumpy if she saw Lexa trying to stifle her laughter. “we are in the suburbs. The chance is literally non existent even in other neighborhoods.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Clarke scoffed. “Just know that I hate you.”

They walked the last few meters to the front door, Clarke lifted her hand to knock, hovering her fist near the wooden door and after a moment dropped it at her side. Lexa rolled her eyes and knocked by herself.

“Clarke, don’t forget we have to tell Abby no matter what.” Lexa said.

“Even if we are sure that she will murder us?” Clarke asked, switching the weight on her feet and trying to glance in the house through the windows. “I fucking hate this house.” She murmured, but Lexa still heard her.

Abby opened the door and smiled warmly at them, letting them in and leading them in the dining room. They all sat around the table and Lexa kicked at Clarke’s leg, prompting her to say something.

“So, uhh, how’s your boyfriend, uhh…” Clarke said. “What’s his name? Uhh, Jesus Christ?” Clarke laughed at her own lame joke and Lexa stepped on her foot. Clarke threw a glare at Lexa and pinched her thigh. Lexa hoped that she successfully hid any emotion from showing on her face.

Clarke was sometimes such a child.

Abby rolled her eyes. “Clarke, I told you. Marcus is not my boyfriend.” Abby said and took her utensils off the table. “He is a friend.”

“Yeah, sure.” Clarke grumbled. “Smells amazing.” Clarke hummed as she inhaled the smell from the plate. Lexa hoped that Abby couldn’t tell that the smile on Clarke’s face was fake.

Clarke acted like an asshole towards her mother and Lexa could see how hard Abby tried to be there for Clarke.

She knew why Clarke did that, Clarke felt like Abby was betraying her father and herself because she was dating Kane. Abby kept assuring Clarke that it wasn’t true, but Clarke didn’t believe her. She was afraid that her mother was moving on.

“So, what where you girls doing at Whether Incorporated?” Abby asked them.

Lexa’s eyes almost bulged out of her head and she looked down, taking her own utensils and cutting the meat in her plate, hoping to somehow disappear.

What were they going to do? Lexa hoped that Abby had forgotten about that, Lexa had forgotten. Now they were screwed.

She glanced at Clarke out of the corner of her eye. Clarke looked surprisingly calm. That was weird.

“Oh, that.” Clarke said and Lexa felt like she was buying herself some time. “We were, umm… oh, shit.” Clarke interrupted herself as she ‘accidently’ dropped her fork on the floor. Lexa hoped that the accident didn’t seem as forced to Abby as it did to Lexa. “Wait, let me get that.” She said and ducked under the table. “Well, fuck, I don’t think I see it.” They heard Clarke’s muffled voice from beneath the table. “Hey, Lexa, can you help me?”

Oh, god. This was the most embarrassing and the least subtle thing that has ever happened in her life. She could feel her cheeks heat up and she hoped that Abby wouldn’t figure out their bullshit.

Lexa ducked down under the table and she could see that Clarke had already found the fork and she was holding it in her hand.

“It’s fine, I will find it later.” Abby said from above them.

Clarke bulged her eyes as if to give Lexa a signal, mouthed a ‘fuck’.

Lexa didn’t understand what was going on and wondered what terrible, unforgivable thing she had done in her life to lead her to this very moment.

Clarke mouthed something else, but Lexa couldn’t make it out. Clarke waited for a second and when Lexa didn’t respond she mouthed an ‘I got this’ or at least Lexa thought that she said that.

Clarke emerged from beneath the table and Lexa followed her. “I got it!” She said and tried to fix her tousled hair. Lexa reached over and helped her. “So, where were we?”

“You were about to tell me what you were doing in that elevator.”

“Yes, right.” Clarke said and cleared her throat. “We were there for a meeting with Cage Wallace.”

“Oh, you were?” Abby asked and Lexa could relate to that question.

“Yeah.”

“But the wait for those meetings is sometimes more than a month.”

“Yeah, exactly. So thanks for ruining that for us.” Clarke said and Lexa was honestly surprised how Clarke came up with that albeit not great plan for such a short time.

“Oh.” Abby said and there was a pause for a while. “Am I the reason that you left?”

“I was surprised to see you there with Jesus, sorry, Kane that I panicked and now we have to wait another two mounts for a meeting.” Clarke was making up so much bullshit and Lexa wondered where it all came from.

There was deathly silence for a while and Lexa felt bad about the lies that Clarke spewed.

“Marcus has a meeting in Washington with some of the higher ranking employees,” Abby said and Clarke rolled her eyes when she heard Marucs’ name, but kept listening. “Maybe Cage Wallace will be there. He invited me to go with him, I was about to refuse, but if you decide to go there you might stumble upon Cage.” Abby said. “I’m sure that Marcus wouldn’t mind if you came with.”

Lexa could see Clarke’s eyes light up, this was their chance. They could find something about Cage there and use it against him.

“I… I would actually like that very much.” Clarke said and this time the smile on her mouth was genuine.

“Okay, I will let you know tomorrow if it’s possible.” Abby said and turned her gaze towards her plate.

They ate for a while in silence, Lexa tried to process what had just happened. Did they just get another chance to do something to help Jake?

“I just wanted to say that I’m happy that you two are together, that you are happy again, Clarke.” Abby said and when Clarke opened her mouth to say something Abby shook her head. “You don’t have to say anything.” After a moment she added. “I’m glad that you agreed to come here, I have missed you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the fic is planned out, but I'm wondering what other tropes I could add (I have the idea about stuck in an elevator, but that one is not enough), if you have any ideas please leave them in the comments.


End file.
